


Family Dinner

by lovealways_sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hale Pack, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways_sterek/pseuds/lovealways_sterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a family dinner over at the Stilinski home, all Derek could think about was his own father, and how he failed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd so bare with me!

It was 4am and Derek was wide awake. Stiles was sleeping, curled up next to his boyfriend. The only thing keeping Derek calm was the light thumping of Stiles' heart and the sound of his steady breathing. All that was going through his mind was his time at the Stilinski's house earlier that evening. The Sheriff had invited both of them over for a 'family dinner' as he called it.   
  
Derek had been quiet the whole night. Unless he was directly spoken to, he didn't say a word. All he did was observe. He saw the smile that wouldn't leave Stiles' face  when he was telling his father about his new teaching job, and how the kids called him Mr. S and he was the 'cool teacher.' He saw the way Stiles' eyes lit up when his father talked about how proud he was of him, and how glad he was that he was happy with life, and with Derek. He saw through just the gleaming in each others eyes, how much the Sheriff loved his son, and how much his son loved him.  
  
The only thing that Derek thought of during the whole dinner was his own father. He remembers he would come home from school everyday, finish up the homework he hadn't already done in school and just wait for his father to come home so he could tell him the tales of his day. He'd tell him how the pretty brunette in his history class finally noticed him, or when he'd get A's on his tests because his father helped him study and quizzed him for hours until he finally got it. He remembered the pride in his fathers face when he told him that he made the school’s varsity baseball as a freshman. How he hugged him tightly and said "My boy!" That's all he said, but the way his eyes creased at the sides from his old smile, he knew he was truly proud of him. All he ever wanted to do was make his father proud.  
  
He just started to remember minor details about his dad, and it was tearing him apart on the inside, because he missed him like crazy. Of course, he loved his whole entire family but he was closest to his dad more than anyone. He went to him for everything from girl problems and needing help with his tie before he went to his first school formal with Milka Simmons, to advice on anything. Before anger, his fathers love was his anchor.  
His father would always say: "Derek, you're a Hale, and you're a wolf, but you're so much more than that." He used to not know what his father meant by that, but it became clear as he got older. He wasn't just some animal, he was actually worth something.   
  
It seriously took everything inside of Derek not to storm out of the Stilinski house, run into the woods, and let his wolf howl out in pain. But he couldn't do that, because he loved Stiles, and he'd never want to upset or worry him. So he just sat there for an hour and suffered in silence while he watched his boyfriend chatter happily with his father.  
  
Once again, it was all hitting Derek. He tried to remain calm because Stiles was curled up next to him sleeping and he didn’t want to wake him, but he couldn’t hold it together anymore. He sat upright in his bed and buried his face in his hands. He tried to muffle the sobs escaping him but he failed miserably.   
  
Derek was about to try and escape outside to finally let his wolf free, until he felt arms wrap around his waist. “S-Stiles?” Derek choked out.  
  
“You’re not going anywhere,” Stiles said with a yawn.  
  
“Just go back to sleep,” Derek demanded.  
  
“Shut up, lie back down,” Stiles said while rubbing Derek's back. Derek huffed, wiped his face, and did as his mate said. “I’m actually surprised you listen to me.” Stiles smiled. He rearranged himself so that he looking Derek right in his tired eyes. He could see the sadness in them and it pained him to know that he was hurting.“I knew you were upset tonight, but I didn’t want to say anything, especially in front of my dad. I wanted to give you time and space because I know you like to deal with things on your own, and I knew you’d eventually tell me what was wrong.” Stiles wiped his fingers under Derek’s wet eyes and Derek pulled his face away.  
  
“Stiles.. I don’t want -”  
  
“Me to see you like this?” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Derek, I’m your boyfriend... I understand you’re the big Alpha but it’s ok to be vulnerable around me, ok? I’m not going to laugh at you, or tell anyone, or anything like that. If you want to cry, just cry and all I’ll do is hold you until you let it all out and fall asleep. My mom used to do that...” Derek winced at that comment. “Is it... is it about your dad?”  
  
“How’d you know?” Derek said with a look of shock in his face.  
  
“I- I don’t know. Maybe just the way you kept looking back and forth between my dad and I. I don’t know honestly. I guess I’ve just been around you for so long that I just know you.” Stiles smiled and ran his fingers through Derek’s hair. “What’s his name?”  
  
“Michael.”  
  
“Michael Hale, that’s a very nice name. We can name our first son Michael if you want.” Derek couldn’t help but smile at that, and Stiles grinned. He rubbed thumb over Derek’s cheek and kissed his forehead. “I’m not used to a smiling Derek, but I’ll choose that any day over a crying Derek.” Stiles sat up against the bedpost and placed Derek’s weary head onto his lap. He started running his fingers gently through his boyfriends hair. “Do you want to tell me about him?”   
  
Derek sighed. “You would have loved him, honestly. I think he would have liked you too.” Stiles smiled, and kissed Derek’s cheek. “He was just a really kind man. He had this tough exterior but he had a big soft spot for his family. The way he loved my mom gave me hope that true love did exist.  
  
“I went to him for everything. He taught me what it was to be a man. That not everyone was out to get you and that there are people you can trust.” Derek squeezed Stiles’ hand when he said that and Stiles couldn’t help but grin cheekily.  
“He gave the greatest advice. He gave me the courage to ask out this girl in my history class, he-”  
  
“Was she pretty?” Stiles interrupted.  
  
“Very.”  
  
“Prettier than me?”  
  
Derek laughed for the first time all night. “Of course not.”  
  
“Ok, carry on.”  
  
“He let me... he let me know that I wasn’t just some monster... some abomination. He gave me everything and I repaid him by being the reason he’s dead.” Stiles could feel Derek start to shake, and heard his sobs start up again. Stiles slid down from the bedpost and wrapped his arms around his shaking boyfriend. Stiles had his chest on Derek’s back and his arms secured tight around him. He placed his face in the crook of his neck and kissed it. “It’s not your fault Derek, it’s not.”  
  
“Yes it is. My father and my whole fucking family are dead and it’s my fucking fault.” Derek could barely choke out the words. He started to shake even more and kept choking out his sobs. Stiles couldn’t help but tear up because the only man he’s ever loved was in so much pain and he didn’t know what to do.  
  
“No it’s not Derek, you just want to believe that. How could you have known what Kate had planned? You couldn't have, so stop blaming yourself. Please, just stop blaming yourself. You can’t change what happened, Derek, but it wasn’t your fault. You’ve told yourself that so much that you’ve started to believe it and it’s not true, I promise you.” Derek's shaking started to stop, but he was still crying into his pillow. God, did that break Stiles’ heart. “Your father would be so proud of you, Derek. You’re an amazing Alpha and you would make nay father proud. I bet he looks down and thinks ‘My boy!’ and smiles to himself because he raised such an amazing kid. I bet he goes over and talks to your mom and tells her how proud he his of you and that you give the Hale family a good name. He loved you so much when he was still alive, and he still loves you more than anything. It’s not your fault Derek, don’t say that. Please don’t say that.” Stiles was squeezing Derek tightly and was trying to fight back his own tears.   
  
Derek had stopped shaking and Stiles heard his breathing calm down. Derek ran his hand over his face and under his eyes and finally turned and stared at his mate. His eyes were full of sadness and pain but Stiles just smiled at him. Stiles wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and kissed him. He kissed him all over. He kissed his lips, his cheeks, his nose, his forehead and everything else too so he knew how much he loved him. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and pulled him close and tight. “I love you. I love you so much, Derek. Don’t you  ever  feel like you can’t come to me for anything, ok? I’ll always be here.  Always.”   
  
Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles waist and buried his face into Stiles neck. “I- I know. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be. Just remember that, ok?”  
  
Derek picked up his head and stared into Stiles’ liquid gold eyes. “I will. I love you too,” Derek said, placing his forehead on Stiles and brushed his lips against his mates. “I love you so much.” Stiles smiled, and kissed his boyfriend one more time. Derek breathed in Stiles’ sweet scent and rolled over onto his back. Stiles nestled his head onto his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and settled his head on his. “Yeah, my father would love you,” Derek whispered.   
  
Stiles smiled up at him and kissed his jaw. “Go to sleep, you’re exhausted.”   
  
Derek smiled and pulled Stiles in a little closer. The only sound in the room was the sound of both of their heartbeats and the slow ticking of their wall clock. Derek placed one last kiss on Stiles’ forehead and finally let the exhaustion take over him and he finally closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Derek may not have had his family, but he had Stiles, and that was good enough.


End file.
